Undead Detention Scenario B
by DeamonPrince
Summary: High School is tough enough, but now zombies? Can Claire survive this horror along with her new friend Leon? A Resident Evil 2 what if...they were in high school when it happened?


Undead Detention

Scenario B

In the back of the high school the sudden roar of a motorcycle echoes. The young driver stepped off and turned off the bike. They walked towards the door of the school and walked in. The biker was dressed in a dark pink leather jacket, with some black shorts, and as they removed their helmet, the beautiful auburn hair flowed out around her head. She smiled and continued towards the cafeteria.

On her way, she stopped by her locker. She knelt down and began to open her locker. She put her bag and helmet in the locker and turned around.

"Hello Claire." A young, built, blonde-haired boy said. He was dressed in slick black leather and surrounded by a bunch of shallow girls. He smiled and tried to grab her hand however Claire quickly pulled away.

"Albert. What do you think you are doing?"

"What do you think?" His face turned from prideful to scowl. "I thought that you might of wanted to ditch first period with me and have fun."

"Well sorry for not wanting the school psycho to take me around, seeing as though the last one never returned to school." Claire made a disgusted face and backed off. "If you need me…oh well fuck-face." She turned and walked away, hearing Albert stomp of and the crowd of hypnotized girls chasing after him.

Claire made her way into class and sat down, she opened her bag to remove her notebooks when her mace fell on the floor. She quickly picked it up and put it in her jacket pocket. She sat back up and began reviewing notes.

Twenty minutes into class a scream breaks the silence of test. The teacher sighs and leaves the classroom to see what the problem was. Within seconds, the teacher screams and returns to the room, terrified. He slammed the door shut and fell backwards. He cried out as he held his bloodied arm. All of the young girls ran to the young man's aid.

Suddenly a grotesque arm broke through the window in the door. The arm was grey and bloodied. What the arm was attached to was a bitten, bloody, haunting figure. The face of the figure was almost human. The Jaw was a bit drooped and the eyes were not in the right places.

These seemed very inefficient predators, and obviously the jock sitting behind Claire thought he could kill it. When he pushed the door open, knocking the one back, three more attacked him. He was pinned to the ground and devoured. The entire was in a panic as they finished with him.

Claire ran to the back of the class room and broken one of the wooden chairs in half by smashing it on the floor. She broke the legs off and held them. She slid one in between her back and her bag and began to run towards the window.

Just before she jumped through the glass she saw that there was dozens of them swarming. She turned and saw that the door was her only hope. She prepared herself and looked as the chaos continued to erupt. The monstrous things began to shamble towards her. She ran at them and swung her plank, colliding it against one of their heads knocking it to the ground, killing it. The girls who were trying to protect the teacher began screaming.

Claire looked over and saw that the teacher had turned and that he killed two of the five girls. The other three tried to run but were caught. Their flesh became a meal for the monsters as it was torn from the bone and swallowed.

Just then, Claire saw an opening and took the chance. She dashed at the door ready to attack. She slid through and as she turn the corner a zombie grabbed her and bore its teeth. It came closer and as Claire could feel its breath she saw a baseball bat swing and collide with its skull, sending the corpse flying into the lockers next to it.

"Get down." Her savior shouted. Claire dropped down and he ran up and slammed the bat across Claire's teacher's zombied skull. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." She stood up and brushed herself off. The young man grabbed her hand and they ran off down the halls.

"My name is Leon. I just transferred here. First day too." He chuckled as he thought of the irony.

"Name's Claire. Claire Redfield. And I only came to this school cause my older brother did."

"Well that kind of sucks."

"Yeah."

The two turn the corner and see a crowd of infected. "We have to get out of here."

"In there." Claire pointed to an empty detention room.

They ran inside and Leon began barricading the first door while on the other side Claire was blocking the other. They walked to the middle of the room and sat down on the desks.

"Why is this happening?"

"I don't know."

"I hope my friends are ok."

Leon chuckled, he leaned back. "At least you have them. My one friend betrayed my trust last year. Asshole told my girlfriend that I was…well…a womanizing son of a bitch." He laughed, "but when I think of it. He did me a favor. Turned out she was STD haven, and a week later so was he." Both Leon and Claire laughed.

"Well sorry he did that also thank god he did." She turned to him and out of the corner of her eye she saw another zombie. "Leon!"

It jumped up and attacked him. She stood there and watched as he killed it. Just then the sound of a bus roared. Leon pushed Claire out of harms way and Claire could not see what happened to Leon as the bus broke through the wall and into the hallway.

She stood up and shouted, "Leon!?" Just then she realized her leg was impaled by glass.

"I'm ok! What about you?" He shouted through the fire.

"I'm ok too. Let's meet up some place!"

"How about the Library?"

"Good idea! See you soon!" She shouted. She turned and held her hands to her chest, "Please be safe. You seem so great." She smiled but then the zombies broke down the door.


End file.
